You're All I Have
by CharlotteLindsayBass
Summary: “You heard me I’m pregnant, you know with child, bun in the oven and before you ask yes I am sure I’m bringing your spawn into this world. I mean who better to bring the devil’s child into this world right?”
1. On the way down

**I own nothing but the storyline**

You're All I Have

Chapter 1

*On the way down*

Chuck walked into his lavish penthouse only to find his new wife pacing with a worried expression playing across her beautiful face. He quickly racked his brain trying to figure out if he could have possibly missed an anniversary or a birthday, but neither were possible seeing as it was September and their wedding anniversary was in June ,her birthday and the anniversary of the moment he fell in love with her both residing in November. He then saw her start to bite her nails and knew either someone had died or she had done something he wouldn't like because those were the only times Blair Waldorf Bass ever deemed nail biting acceptable. He approached Blair slowly trying to guess what was wrong but to no avail. Chuck pulled Blair out of her excruciatingly dreadful thought process with his concerned filled utterance of

"Blair is everything alright?"

Her head snapped up as her fear filled eyes met with his confused ones. Every second was getting him more and more worried. He couldn't even help it when his worry showed in his voice as he asked

"What happened Blair, are you okay?"

The worry started to show on his face as she turned her head away opting to look at her hands instead of his questioning gaze as she stated very unconvincingly

"Yes Chuck Everything is fine, I'm perfectly fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

He stopped for a moment to ponder her question he didn't know why he didn't believe her but he had to come up with something fast. It was a good thing he could think on his feet. Just as she started pacing again after his lack of response the words started to flow from his mouth causing her to stop and look at him.

"Because you were pacing a-"she cut him off before he was finished

"So what maybe I was trying to get exercise or maybe I'm pissed because I'm stuck here with nothing to do because everyone else is busy with other things. Did you ever think about that?"

He started to walk towards her as he said "First of all I don't think I've ever seen you exercise nor do you need to."

He reached her placing his hands on her hips pulling her flush with him as he continued to talk.

"Second of all you being stuck here and pissed isn't a valid excuse because we both know you would just go out shopping with my credit cards and completely ruin my credit with how much you spend."

She gave a small smirk when he finished but it went as quickly as it came. He placed his hands on the sides of her face forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Now Blair, tell me what's wrong."

His eyes were pleading but his voice was as smooth as silk when it came out of his mouth and it only made her want to tell him less but she still had to talk to him. Her voice was small and timid when it came out of her mouth

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you will be able to handle it."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"No."

"Look Blair just tell me."

"No."

He was getting angry with her being so stubborn especially when she pulled out of his grasp and started to walk towards their bedroom. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm turning her around.

"Just tell me what it is, because even if you don't tell me you know I'll find out anyway. So just tell me now and promise I won't get upset."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He did an overly dramatic childish sign of crossing his heart with his finger eliciting a giggle from Blair as she said

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Blair pulled out of his grasp a second time but chose to remain in front of him this time. She then decided that her shoes were very interesting.

"Out with it Blair."

She kept looking at her shoes as she said in an extremely weak voice.

"I'm pregnant Chuck."

He was sure he looked like a complete idiot with his mouth hanging open trying to comprehend her words.

Finally he was able to talk "What?"

Blair sounded slightly angry when she spoke

"You heard me I'm pregnant, you know with child, bun in the oven and before you ask yes I am sure I'm bringing_ your_ spawn into this world. I mean who better to bring the devil's child into this world right?"

Silence

"Chuck?"

"Say something, preferably other than what."

"Get rid of it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Blair get rid of it. Just get rid of it NOW!!!"

"No." came her response. She was not going to kill her child.

"Blair I'm your husband just listen to me because in this situation _I _happen to know what is best for you. So do as I say just this once."

"I'm not going to kill my baby because you tell me to. I get that you're upset about what happened to your mom and think it's your fault but it's not and I'm not going to get rid of my baby because you feel guilty about something you didn't do. Besides there is like a one in a million chance that something like that will happen to me and even if it did it still wouldn't be your fault or the baby's fault either. If you still want me to get rid of it though I'll tell you right now I'd rather get a divorce and move back in with my mom than get rid of it. So just tell me now if I need to pack my bags and call my mom. The choice is entirely up to you."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Chuck's eyes darted from her face, to what he now noticed were her slightly larger breasts, to her still flat stomach and back again. This continued for a full ten minutes before Blair got fed up and turned away from him walking to their bedroom turning around in the doorway she stated.

"I guess I'll go call my mom."

Blair shutting the door snapped Chuck out of his trance. Then he realized what she had just said and he Chuck Bass was running to get to the door jumping over anything in the way. When he reached the door however it was locked and when he knocked on it no one answered. He leaned against the door putting his ear to it. He heard Blair's heels click on the floor as she moved around the room and he breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't hearing her empty the contents of her stomach thinly masked by the faucet running because of what he had just said or rather hadn't said. He knocked again but she didn't answer again. So he opted for trying to talk to her.

"Blair?"

Chuck heard her take in a deep breath before she spoke.

"Could you please leave me alone?"

He could hear the tears in her voice and it killed him to know that he had done this to her. He was about to speak again but her voice rang out first.

"The baby and I will be out of your hair soon enough. But before I go I just want to say that it's so nice to finally know exactly how much I mean to you."

"Blair you mean everything to me. You can't leave me I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"Oh. I'm sure you would find some way to manage without me. You were always so good at finding cheap whores in the past."

"Blair I don't want anyone but you. I want to be with you forever."

"Well the only way I'm staying is with the baby fully intact with you saying nothing else about abortion for the rest of your life."

"Anything you want _baby_. Oh and you too Blair."

She gave a fake laugh as she said "Very funny Bass."

"I have my moments."

"Very few but moments none the less."

Silence found them for what felt like the thousandth time that night until Chuck's hand found the door once again. Knocking he asked the question that would bring him face to face with his beautiful wife.

"Blair can you open the door now?" Chuck heard her heels clicking against the hardwood floor becoming louder with each step. He looked down to see the door knob turning slowly almost too slow. Finally though his regretful eyes connected with her forgiving ones. His eyes roamed over her taking in the slight remains of mascara on her cheeks and the way her hands rested over her stomach protectively. He pulled her to him, his arms locking together tightly around her waist, his face buried in her curls enjoying the peaceful silence that he knew would end before long.

And it did.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah."

"I made an appointment with my OB/GYN for tomorrow can you come with me?"

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll be there."

Chuck pulled Blair as close as humanly possible as her lips connected themselves with his. He walked her backwards toward their bedroom closing the door quietly behind them.

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story that I've let anyone read. So please tell me if you like it and things I need to work on but don't be mean. Also should I continue beyond this with chapters following the pregnancy or just make it a one-shot **


	2. The Seed 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I was astounded by the amount of reviews on the first day after I posted. I'm so glad you guys liked it. **

**To yourallieverwanted: Chuck and Blair are 21 and have been married for one year and two months.**

**To Lil Miss Chuckles: I think your right about Chuck maybe not being quite as forward with his feelings as he was in the first chapter. The idea sort of just popped into my head and Chuck's reaction was what resulted. Your review was much appreciated though and I liked your idea. **

**P.S. Please keep in mind that I've never been pregnant so all the things about pregnancy have only been researched on the internet.**

**I own nothing but the storyline**

* * *

You're All I Have

Chapter 2

*The Seed 2.0*

* * *

Blair woke up to find Chuck pressed against her back with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She attempted to sit up only to be pulled back down by her husband. Blair put her hand on top of his arm trying to remove it from around her, but that just caused his arms to get impossibly tighter. She turned around in his arms to see him wide awake.

"Good morning _daddy_." She stated with a barely suppressed smirk.

He smirked back at her "Good morning _mommy._"

She breathed a heavy sigh. "Well Mr. Bass, as much as I enjoy our playful morning banter."

"As do I."

"If you would be so kind as to release me."

"Why?"

Her voice took on an annoyed tone."Because the heir to your fortune is pressing heavily on my bladder."

He reluctantly released her and watched as she practically ran to the bathroom. She walked back from the bathroom and settled herself next to Chuck on the king sized bed. He put his arm around Blair allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So Chuck do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I really don't care as long as you're fine."

"But if you had to pick one which would it be?"

"Boy."

"Why a boy?"

"Well if we did have a girl and she were anything like you she'd have me wrapped around her little finger-"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." She said through a smirk.

He playfully glared at her. "And if she were even a tenth of how beautiful you are we would have to lock her up to keep the boys away."

Blair let out a laugh and he just continued on. "Plus if we had a boy he could be just like me."

"God help us."

"Ha-ha Mrs. Bass."

She turned and looked at the clock. "Chuck we have to get ready now. My appointment is at ten and it's already eight."

* * *

They arrived at the doctor's office exactly at ten and were immediately sent to the exam room. Blair was now sitting on the examination table waiting for the doctor. Chuck brought his chair over to the table and took her hand in his.

"Are you sure you want me to be here?"

"Well you are the father…. I think." This earned a glare from Chuck.

"Truthfully I don't think I would be able to do this alone."

He pressed his lips to hers quickly and just as they pulled away the doctor came in. She looked to be in her fifties. Her hair was graying and she had on all black clothing. Chuck silently thanked god that she wasn't a he in his late twenties touching his wife.

"Hello, Blair."

Blair smiled "Hello, Dr. Montgomery."

The doctor looked at the chart. "I says here you think you're pregnant."

"Well I took like nine tests and they all came out positive."

"Okay, can you tell me when your last period was?"

"Um… about two months ago." Chuck looked at her surprised that she hadn't told him.

"Alright I'm going to take some blood to make absolutely positive. Then we'll go from there."

"Okay."

An hour later the doctor returned with her blood results.

"Well you're definitely pregnant. Now I'm going to give you an ultrasound to check how far along you are and we might be able to hear a heartbeat."

She wheeled the machine into the room and asked Blair to lift her shirt. The ultrasound technician squeezed the gel on her stomach and she shivered slightly. Chuck's hand grabbed hers once again as the technician put the wand on the gel covering Blair's stomach. She moved it around a bit before she found what she was looking for.

"Well it looks like you're about ten weeks along."

"Now we're going to try to hear the heartbeat okay?"

"Okay."

After a few minutes a rhythmic thumping entered the room. They both felt as though their hearts had stopped altogether. Blair saw the technician look at the doctor and immediately got worried.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing Blair we just need to check something."

The technician picked up the wand and the thumping stopped but then it started up again after she moved the wand a couple of inches to the left. Blair and Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. Until Dr. Montgomery said

"Congratulations you're having twins."

* * *

They had been sitting in total silence in the restaurant for the past hour. Still contemplating what the doctor had told them.

Chuck's voice was monotone when it said "So who should we tell first?"

"I don't know."

"Well I assume you already told Serena."

"No, I didn't want to distract from her wedding."

"Since when has taking the focus away from someone else ever worried you." He smirked condescendingly.

She glared at him "I wanted to tell you first."

"Well now I know so let's call Serena and tell her."

"No, she leaving for her honeymoon tomorrow let's just wait until she gets back."

"Nate then."

"No he's still getting over Vanessa cheating on him and he'll just make some nasty comment."

"So who's left?"

"My mom and dad, Cyrus, Roman, Lily, and Eric."

"So Lily or Eleanor first."

"My mom first then Lily. I'll need a pep talk after telling my mom."

"Okay then let's go."

He stood up from the table, put some bills on it, then extended his hand to her and helped her up. Putting his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her out the door toward the limo.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was the second chapter hope it didn't disappoint. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Waves and the Both of Us

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I had company at my house and my mom bans the computer when there are people here. Anyways onto the chapter.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"You're All I Have"

Chapter 3

*Waves and the Both of Us*

* * *

Each floor they passed Blair's hand got increasingly tighter around Chuck's. He had practically had to push her into the elevator to the penthouse. Now she was biting her lip and clutching onto his hand so tightly you would have thought he was her only source of oxygen.

"Blair you need to relax it'll be fine and plus you getting all worked up is not good for the babies."

She gave him a death glare. "Oh so now you care about what's good and not good for them?"

He looked down with what she thought was guilt with a hint of disappointment flashing across his face.

"Chuck you know I didn't mean that. I'm just nervous about telling her."

He didn't say anything and she let out a frustrated breath.

"God, this is going to be like a million times worse than the day I told her I was marrying you."

"Why? What did she say when you told her you were marrying me?"

"Nothing." He gave her a piercing look.

"Okay so she may have said something along the lines of Blair you're ruining your life for someone who's going to leave you the second he gets a chance for some stripper from Brooklyn."

"I would never leave you."

"I know cause if you did I would hunt you down, cut off your favorite appendage, then I'd let Serena loose on you."

He let out a chuckle. "Okay now I know I'd never leave you."

"Getting back to your mother though I thought she liked me a little bit more than that."

"Well obviously not."

"Blair, why are you so worried what do you think she's going to say?"

"Well first, she'll comment on how fat I'm getting, th-"

"Blair you are not fat." She ignored him.

"Then she'll look at me like I'm insane when I finally do tell her."

"She's going to be ecstatic that she'll be a grandma."

"Not if you're the father." He turned his head away from her and looked forward.

"Looks like we won't have to wait much longer. We're only one floor away."

Her hand suddenly clenched as tight as it could around his hand to make up for the ten floors she missed while they were talking. His hand was throbbing in pain when the doors opened but he chose to think that dealing with her abnormally tight grip would be great practice for the delivery room. The second they stepped out of the elevator they heard her mother's shoes approaching closely followed by Cyrus'.

"Blair, darling what are you doing here?"

Then suddenly she was in front of them. She took a step towards Blair and put her arms around her in an uncomfortable hug. Placing a kiss on her cheek and whispering into her ear.

"Sweetheart you need to lay off the carbs." She ignored her or at least she attempted to.

"Mom we need to talk to you."

Eleanor looked behind Blair and her eyebrows rose in surprise as if realizing for the first time that Chuck was there.

"Oh hello Charles."

"Eleanor, how many times have I told you please call me Mr. Bass?" Blair elbowed him in the stomach.

They walked into the living room and sat down. Eleanor and Cyrus on one couch, Blair and Chuck on the other. Chuck placed his hand on top of her clasped hands. The silence that ensued was not a comfortable one. All Blair could do was stare into her lap at their hands.

"Blair I thought you had something to tell us."

"I do I'm just trying to think of how to tell you."

Suddenly a smile lightened Eleanor's features "Are you getting divorced?"

"No mom we're not getting divorced." Both their tones were obviously annoyed.

"Then tell me whatever it is you've got to tell me, or did you just come here to waste away my da-"

"I'm pregnant" She interrupted and Eleanor's mouth shut immediately for once.

"With twins." Chuck's mouth seemed to move without his permission.

"That's wonderful!" Cyrus interjected.

"No it's not Cyrus."

"Of course it is Eleanor."

"No it's not, I mean it was bad enough she decided to throw her life away on some whim and decided to marry_ him._"

"It wasn't a whim. I lo-"

"Now she'll be tied to Charles for the rest of her life even _when_ he leaves her."

"I'm not going to leave her. I wasn't going to leave her before this and I'm sure as hell not going to leave her now."

He stood up and grabbed Blair's hand effectively pulling her up with him.

"We're leaving now before you put you put your head even farther up your ass. Goodbye Eleanor feel free to drop by when you stop acting like such a child."

"Cyrus." Nodding courteously and pulled Blair back to the elevator.

Once they were inside he put his mouth on hers and backed her up against the wall. Grabbing her thighs and lifting them up to wrap around him as soon as her back hit the wall. When they broke for air he put his forehead against hers and spoke.

"Now I understand why you wanted to see her first."

"So do you want to go see Lily and Eric now?"

"Absolutely."

He placed his mouth back on hers and continued kissing her until just before they reached the bottom floor. Giving her lips one last kiss before her heels came down onto the floor just as the bell for the lobby dinged. She straitened her skirt and they walked out hand in hand.

* * *

The floors passed with less nervousness and tension on the way up to Lily's penthouse than on the way up to Eleanor's. The doors opened and they walked out to find Lily sitting on the couch leisurely with her reading glasses perched on her nose. When she looked up they saw such kindness and loving in her gaze and when she spoke there wasn't an ounce of disdain unlike Eleanor.

"Charles, Blair what a wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?"

She came up and hugged them both.

"We wanted to talk to you." Came chuck's voice.

"Oh, about what?"

"Blair's pregnant."

"Really?" A big smile coming onto her face when they nodded their heads yes.

She was practically jumping with joy as she wrapped them in a group hug there was no doubt she was excited. Just like there was no doubt Eric was both surprised and confused by his mother's behavior as she was actually jumping up and down by this point and had just leaned in and kissed Chuck's cheek.

"Mom what's going on? Are you having a stroke?"

She stopped jumping and laughed as she turned to look at him.

"No, but Blair is pregnant."

He ran to them and joined in on the jumping as he found his place in the hug.

"Oh my god. This is fantastic."

"With twins." Blair's voice came for the first time since getting there.

"What! Why didn't Serena tell us?"

"I don't want to tell her until she gets back."

"Then why didn't Nate tell us."

"Because I don't want to tell him until he stops acting like a prissy little girl about Vanessa."

Lily's voice came next. "Well, pretty soon you won't have to tell anyone. You're just going to start showing especially with twins."

"Okay now you two go sit on the couch with Eric I'm going to make tea and we'll talk."

Soon after she came out with tea and cookies and set them down before proceeding to ask any question she could think of. Barely letting anyone talk except to answer yes or no.

"So Blair how far along are you?"

"About ten weeks."

"Oh that's so magnificent." She got this dreamy look on her face for a moment before snapping herself out of it.

"Did you decide on names yet?"

"Lily we just found out last night."

"That is no excuse Charles. It's important to pick the names early because that way Blair's hormones will not cause her to want to name them Moonbeam and Sunflower and she'll be hopped up on drugs during and after the delivery. I mean who knows she could have some crappy eighties movie playing in the background and end up wanting to call them something like Ferris and Bueller Bass."

Blair giggled "And on that note I think it's time we leave."

* * *

Chuck woke up to find Blair had disappeared from their bed, he looked at the clock 4:30. He got up and started looking for her. He didn't have to look long before finding her alone in the living room reading a book.

"Blair." Her head turned to acknowledge his presence then she turned back to her book.

"What are you doing up?" He walked over and grabbed her book looking at the title. Reading it out loud for some reason unbeknownst to him.

"100,000 baby names." She stood up and took the book back.

"Blair why are you reading this?"

"Well I got to thinking about what Lily said and I think she's right we do need to pick names soon. I don't want to end up with Moonbeam and Sunflower as my children's names."

"You won't. I do like the sound of that though Moonbeam Bass." He chuckled.

She slapped him across the chest playfully. Then she smiled.

"I have an idea."

"Do tell."

"We are each going to pick out ten girl names and ten boy names that we like then next week we will present the names to each other and decide which ones we both like."

"That seems fair but I have two conditions."

"What are they?"

"One, you can't pick the names of anyone we know."

"Fine."

"Two you can't name them after anything that even remotely has to do with Audrey Hepburn."

"That's not fair."

"_Blair_"

"Ugh… fine."

"Good then let's go to sleep any work on this tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan _Charles_." She giggled as he pulled her up with him.

They fell into a dreamless slumber waiting until tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Please continue to tell me what you liked and disliked. And in the next chapter they will be giving some of the names the want so if you have a suggestion for a name that you would either like as someone's pick or maybe a name you want one of the kids to have. Also other people may be having babies too so any suggestions for those are awesome too.**

**Thanks**

**Xoxo Lindsay **


	4. Inner Glow

You're All I Have

Chapter 4

*Inner Glow*

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I took forever to update. I'm so sorry but I had family problems and when I was going to update it just didn't end up happening obviously. So about the chapter it kinda jumps around in time more than my other chapters and I think I might do that more in the coming chapters if that's okay with everybody. Also for the twins do you want girl/girl, boy/boy, or boy/girl and do you guys have any name preferences?**

* * *

_One week later_

"God no!" Blair voice screeched.

"Why not?" Her husband said with a fake disappointed tone, trying to hold back the chuckle that was threatening to erupt from him.

"Because I'm not naming my child _Britney_. That's practically begging for a crazy slut. Example Britney Spears." She paused taking a deep breath. "You know what I'm not so sure I trust your opinion anymore. In fact I don't even know why I trusted it in the first place, judging by the bowties."

Chuck gave a playful smirk "Fine, let's hear your suggestion."

"Anne"

"No"

"Caitlin"

"No"

"Caroline"

He smirked "Caroline Bass" He paused as if he were actually thinking about it. "No"

She pouted "Why not?"

"Do you know how adorable you are when you don't get your way?" He asked pulling her into his lap and immediately attaching his lips to her neck.

"Oh, I know." She said somewhat distractedly. "But don't try to change the subject. Why not Caroline?"

He groaned, her question forcing him to remove his lips from her perfect skin.

"It doesn't sound right." He took in her confused face, "Look Blair, when it's time to figure out what to name them we'll just know. So let's just wait to name them at least until we know the sexes."

"Chuck Bass, I do believe you're going soft on me." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh believe me there's nothing soft about me in your presence, Waldorf." Both sets of eyes traveled down briefly before Chuck leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh… that reminds me." She said when his lips were mere centimeters away from hers.

"Of what?"

"I'll be right back." She said hoping off his lap.

"Blair" Chuck said with annoyance.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him."I'll be right back."

Blair returned a minute later with a manila envelope in her hand. She straddled his lap."This is for you." She said handing him the envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

As soon as the papers were out of the envelope she blurted out "I changed my name."She had a big smile on her face which he reciprocated.

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what she meant but he needed to hear her say it, to make sure he wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"I'm now Blair Cornelia Bass."

"You dropped Waldorf?"

She nodded her head and within seconds their mouths were connected.

"Well I knew how much you wanted me to change it, and I was going to change it eventually, but I figured now was the perfect time considering I'm having your children and everything."

"I love you so much right now."He said just before he captured her mouth again.

"Just right now." She said in between kisses.

"While I do love you all the time, I must admit I love you just a little more than I usually do right at this very moment, Mrs. Bass." He said as he laid her back against the couch.

"Ooh… say my new name again." She giggled.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Bass." He said as he pulled her dress over her head.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Blair was going through maternity clothes at Saks, when she heard her name being called.

"Blair!" She turned around to find the she-devil herself walking towards her.

"Georgina, I didn't know you were back and with extra baggage." Blair said looking at Georgina's extremely large stomach.

"Well we flew in last night and met daddy at the new apartment. Didn't we sweetheart?"Georgina's sickeningly sweet voices as she talked to her baby made Blair want to vomit.

"Oh. Who's the daddy?"

"My husband Carter."

"Carter Baizen?"

She nodded her head and flashed her ring. (It was considerably smaller than Blair's)

"Wow, I never thought anyone could make Carter Baizen settle down."

"Well I never thought anyone could make Chuck Bass settle down, but here we are."

"Yes we are and both pregnant imagine that." It slipped out of Blair's mouth before she had a chance to stop it. The shock on Georgina's face was evident.

"You're pregnant too?"

Blair head nodded without her knowledge and for some reason she couldn't stop herself from saying "With twins"

"Oh my god. This is wonderful." Georgina pulled her into the most uncomfortable hug ever. She pulled back. "Well we have to have a play date when they're all born."

"Absolutely."

"Why don't I call you next week and we can set up a dinner for us and the husbands."

"That sounds wonderful."God what was wrong with her mouth was the only thing she could think after Georgina said goodbye.

* * *

_Later that Day_

Chuck walked into his bedroom and found his wife in her bra and panties, looking at herself from the side in the mirror.

"You know what I was thinking?" Blair said as she ran her hands over her barely swelled stomach.

"I couldn't possibly imagine."

She turned around to look at him. "Really? You who claims to know me better than even your own self don't know what I'm thinking every second of the day." Her voice dripped with more sarcasm with each syllable she spoke. Teasing him as he took a seat on the bed.

"Okay, we can argue about how well I do or do not know you all day, but let's just get to the point because we both know you're dying to tell me."

"Okay, so I was thinking that we need to move into a bigger apartment."

"A bigger apartment?"

She walked into the closet. "Yes, because we only have one guest bedroom and even if we did turn it into a nursery we would still need to have a room for Serena when she's too drunk and embarrassed to go home to Dan. Plus we need to have two rooms for when the twins get older and we need a room for Dorota because I'm still set on stealing her away from my mom and Cyrus."

Blair came out of the closet when she finished her speech, wearing a one shoulder, empire waist, lilac, Greek goddess style dress that fell about mid-thigh. She walked over to Chuck and turned around moving her chestnut curls out of the way so he could zip the dress up. When she turned around she was too busy looking at her wedding ring to notice Chuck's eyes staring fixatedly at her breasts.

"What are you so dressed up for? Is it my birthday already?" He said distractedly.

"Please tell me you did not forget about dinner tonight." She said looking up noticing his eyes still glued to her chest with no intention of moving.

"What dinner?"

"Our dinner with Nate, we're going to tell him tonight. Remember?"

"Oh… right, sorry must've slipped my mind. Just give me a minute to get changed. I want to look nice for our old acquaintance." He said jokingly as he walked into the closet.

"Speaking of old acquaintances." She yelled from the bedroom. "Guess what married, pregnant, psycho bitch from the past I ran into today."

He walked back out of closet in his suit. "I have no idea."

"Georgina Sparks." His eyebrows rose. "Well I should say Baizen."

"What?"

"I ran into Georgina Sparks-Baizen and she wants to have a play date when all the babies are born."

Chuck was laughing as hard as he possibly could at Georgina thinking his children would ever be anywhere hers.

"On that note I think we should leave or else we'll be late."Blair said walking toward the door, with Chuck following her obediently.

"Oh Chuck, by the way I agreed that we would have dinner with the Baizen's" Blair said as she quickly as she rushed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter. There should be a new chapter soon if there isn't anymore family drama. So please reveiw with any news about stuff you like or dislike.**


	5. Feelin' The Future

*You're All I Have*

Chapter 5

*Feelin' The Future*

* * *

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry for the long wait, first of all you must know I am a procrastinator and when I finally got the whole chapter typed my laptop decided to make me wipe my whole system so I lost everything on my hard drive. Once again I'm sorry if anyone was wondering where my story went. I will try to make my updates faster.**

**A/A/N: Also I forgot to do my disclaimer last chapter or even mention my magnificent reviewers in the last chapter. So I don't own Gossip Girl and thank you reviewers for chapters 3 and 4.**

**A/A/A/N: Be warned Nate is a prick with a capitol D. He also acts slightly like the old Chuck Bass. I'm pretty sure he'll get nice later in the story but he may not if you like him mean.**

**A/A/A/A/N: Thank you to NotoriousBass who's totally unrelated yet still fantastic story 'Knocked Up, Blair' somehow inspired me to get this chapter finished and posted and Maddie's super sweet out of the blue review of my story didn't hurt either. Thank you EVERYONE once again and I will try to update more often from now on. Enjoy the fifth chapter now.**

**I promise I will be enrolling in a procrastinators anonymous meeting as soon as I possibly can. **

**I'll be starting a new story soon. Chuck, Blair and VAMPIRES need I say more?**

* * *

"Nate!" He turned around at the mention of his name and swept the speaker into his arms. He pulled back from the hug that Blair felt lasted just slightly too long with his arms still wrapped around her waist as hers dropped limply by her sides.

A small slightly uncomfortable smile turned up the sides of her mouth. "I'm so sorry we're late, I got caught up recounting the story of how I ran into a very pregnant Georgina Sparks-Baizen today."

"Sparks-Baizen? I feel so sorry for the world" He grimaced slightly before adding. "and that child."

He giggled and she let a small giggle pass her lips before she fell into step beside him walking to the table.

"So where is that husband of your's?" He said as he allowed his steps to slow somewhat to get a better look at her cleavage.

"Oh, he ran into some business partner of his in the lobby, so he sent me to find you."

"Oooh, get Blair Waldorf all to myself for the first time in how many years?" He said placing his hand on the small of her back making Blair stiffen at the sensation. Little did she know it was only to attempt to discreetly look down her dress. Although discreet was never really Nate's forte and Chuck saw him looking.

"Actually it's Blair Bass now." She said as they sat down.

"What?"

"I legally changed my name to Blair Bass."

He put his hand on top of her's. "Why would you do that? I thought you wanted to keep your name so you could have an easy out for when you get decided to get divorced after he cheats on you."

She immediately pulled her hand out from under his with a disgusted look on her face just as Chuck walked up to the table bending down next to Nate to whisper in his ear with a frightening amount of venom in his voice. "I understand that you're lonely because Brooklyn Bitch cheated on you with some greasy bartender and then left you for him, but don't think that just because I understand it means I'm going to sit here and watch while you blatantly hit on my wife, especially while she's carrying my children."

Nate's eyes widened to an almost comical size as he comprehended the last part of Chuck's sentence. He looked at Blair for conformation as Chuck took his seat next to her sliding his arm around the back of her chair. She nodded her head at Nate's silent question letting a smile grace her features.

"Wait, children?" Nate said confused.

"Twins." Blair said not able to stop the giddy tone she had adopted as soon as the babies were mentioned.

"Wow." It was all that escaped Nate lips, he was at a loss for anything else to say. Only his utterance didn't sound excited or giddy as Blair's did, it sounded as if he was disappointed and angry instead.

"I thought neither of you wanted children." He said making the smile on Blair's face that had faded only slightly at his first word, slip completely off.

"Well it was bound to happen sometime." Chuck said running his fingers up Blair's arm. "I can barely keep my hands off of her."

"Why not just get rid of it? I mean it's not as if you two would make good parents anyway, your kids will be even more screwed up than both of you combined. What with Blair's insecurity problems and Chuck's parental issues, couple that with some gay grandparents and a dad who has drug problems and a sex addiction and you've got yourself a couple of Chuck/Serena hybrids with just the slightest amount of brains."

"Okay you know what Nate, you need to shut the fuck up. I will not allow you to continue talking about my husband, best friend and especially my unborn children that way. Although it is nice to finally know what you really think of all of us." Blair stood up from the table and took one step before turning back towards Nate. "Oh, and do you think you could stop staring at my boobs for more than five seconds? Oh, wait that won't be necessary since we won't be speaking to or even seeing each other any time in the foreseeable future. Bye, Nate."

Chuck stood up from the table quietly. "It was nice seeing you again Nathaniel." Chuck paused almost as if he was unsure of what to say next, but still he continued on. "Do you think you could not tell anyone about this, especially Serena, Blair wanted to tell her in person?" He paused again before looking Nate in the eye and saying. "You know she was so nervous about telling people, she was afraid of what everyone would think, and I told her everything would be perfect and you would all be so happy for us and everyone except Lily and Eric proved me wrong, you made me lie to my wife Nate. You want to know something else? You were worse than her mother and you probably made her cry." Chuck said before he walked away from Nate who slumped back in his chair calling himself all kinds of stupid. That is until a slender brunette walked by and he led her into the bathroom for some stress relieving.

Chuck grabbed his coat and walked to the limo occupied with his pregnant wife whose tears rolled silently down her pale cheeks streaking them with mascara. He climbed into the limo next to her, letting her head fall onto his chest. When her tears ceased she turned around in his arms, looking into his eyes.

"How are you not upset about what Nate said?" Tears laced with her voice as she spoke. "I mean he called us bad parents with parental and self esteem issues. He made fun of my dad and brought up the drugs and-"

"Blair, I'm not upset, because everything Nate brought up is in the past. I haven't done drugs for years, you're over the bulimia, I'm over my dad, and although I do have a sex addiction, I think you know you're the only one who can take care of that." He said as he looked into her eyes, before pulling her into a kiss.

They pulled their lips apart, still inches apart and Blair said. "Okay, I may feel a little bit better, but I'm still mad at him and I'm not talking to him unless he apologizes."

"You know what would make you feel better?" He said nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"I'm sure we can think of a few things." She said through a giggle as Chuck's mouth found her neck.

"I was going to go with going this Saturday and finding a penthouse suitable for our children."

"Well we still need something to do to pass _all _thattime until then." Blair replied with a suggestive eyebrow raise and seductive smirk.

"Mrs. Bass, you're not making it very easy for me to kick my addiction." He teased before finding her lips.

* * *

_Five Days Later_

Blair woke up to the phone ringing incessantly in her ear. She reached over grabbing the phone and answering with an irritated. "Hello?"

"B, oh my god, did I just wake you up?"

"Yes."

"Wait, why are you still asleep? The Blair Waldorf-Bass I know has never slept past 8:45." Serena's annoyingly chipper voice cause Blair to look at the clock, grimacing when she saw it was 10:53.

"Um…yeah…Chuck and I stayed up really late. We wer-"

"I really don't want to hear about your sexcapades."

"Alright let's move on. Why did you call, S?"

"Dan and I just got back from the honeymoon."

"Ah, yes how was the rainforest?"

"Spectacular."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I'm glad too, but I missed my B too much, so now I'm on my way to your penthouse so we can have lunch."

"Okay, I can't wait to see you, I have so much to tell you." Blair said running her hand across the sheet covering her swollen abdomen.

"Okay, bye B."

"Bye."

She sat up after hanging up the phone, looking down at her stomach seemingly taunting her with how large it had gotten in such a short time, to her eyes at least.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Chuck said pulling her from the trance like state she was in.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You just looked so peaceful, like a fallen angel."

"Wouldn't that make me a demon?"

"More like Lucifer in a skirt."

"I thought that was Georgina."

"No, she's the grim reaper in skinny jeans, but enough talk about the undesirables of the world."

"What should we talk about instead?"

"How about we don't talk at all?"

He connected their lips in no time flat and suddenly he was on top of her, sliding down the thin sheet that covered her naked body. Her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt as his mouth slid down her neck. She found his belt buckle and was in the process of unbuckling it, when the doorbell rang. She retracted her hand and pushed him off of her.

"Just ignore it." He said pressing his lips to hers once more.

"But, it's Serena." She said pulling back.

"Well if she knows what's good for her she'll leave and won't come back until tomorrow." He kissed her again. "Maybe Monday."

She giggled but still pushed him off. "Go answer the door Chuck."

"Fine." He got up and walked to the door, haphazardly buttoning his shirt as he went.

"Sis, what impeccably bad timing you have." Chuck said opening the door.

"Chuck, what incredibly horrible post sex hair you have."

"Well thanks to you we didn't get to the post part."

"Chuck, don't be crude." Blair said as she emerged from their bedroom.

Serena ran past Chuck quickly, engulfing Blair in a hug.

"Oh my God B, I missed you so much." Serena practically screamed, wrapping her arms tighter around Blair.

"I missed you too, S." Blair said trying to wriggle free from her grasp. Serena suddenly stilled, her death grip on Blair increasing tenfold. "Can you let go because I can't breathe?"

"Sure." She said distractedly, letting go of her. "Blair can I talk to you for a minute _alone._" Serena said already pulling Blair toward the guest bedroom.

"If it's to discuss the dirty details of your honeymoon, I don't want to hear it." Blair replied as the door closed.

"Care to explain this?" Serena said gesturing at Blair.

"What are you talking about Serena?"

"Does Chuck at least know?"

"What, that you've gone insane?"

"No, that you're pregnant."

"Is it that obvious?" Blair said looking down at her stomach with a sad expression on her face.

"It is when I've just given you one of my patented Serena Van Der Humphrey- I missed you so much B hugs." Blair smirked at Serena's words. "So, does Chuck know?"

"Of course, I don't think anyone has ever kept a secret from Chuck Bass, especially one this big." She said looking at her stomach sadly again.

"Blair you're not big."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm just an incubator."

"So, am I going to have a Godson or Goddaughter?" Serena asked deciding a diversion was best at this turn in the conversation.

"We don't know what they are yet."

"Excuse me, they?"

"Yeah I'm having twins."

"Really?" Blair simply nodded her head.

A couple of quiet seconds passed before an earsplitting scream erupted from Serena emanating throughout the entire penthouse, making both Dan and Chuck jump slightly where they were sitting. They both stood up and walked to the guest bedroom expecting to find the girls in a catfight, which was the usual cause of such a scream. Instead they found Blair engulfed in another of Serena's hugs as the latter jumped up and down like a giddy five year old that had had too much candy.

"Oh my God this is so wonderful, I'm gonna be Aunt Serena!" Serena exclaimed excitedly.

"What on earth are you screeching about Serena?" Dan asked confused.

"Blair's pregnant and I'm going to be Aunt Serena and spoil them rotten and-"

"Wait, what, pregnant? Hold on them?" Dan questioned.

"Well, Cabbage Patch, I'm pregnant with twins."

"What? Just...um…wow…I...that's great I'm so happy for you guys."

Blair walked forward and pulled Dan into an awkward hug, leaving Serena with a stunned expression on her face and Chuck with fist clenching at his sides.

"Alright, I think that's enough of the Brooklyn love fest." Chuck said reaching forward and pulling Blair's arms from Dan.

"Sorry, it's just you're the first person not of blood relation to the Van Der Woodsen's who's actually been excited for us." Blair said quietly, looking down at her stomach.

"Of course we're happy, B. Who wouldn't be happy for you?" Serena asked gently, already knowing half the answer.

"Well, my mother for one but I think you already knew that and Nate, he was a total ass when we told him."

Eleanor was to be expected, Serena had overheard her telling Blair that she was making the biggest mistake of her life on her wedding day. Nate, however was not expected, he always seemed to be supportive of Chuck and Blair's relationship and seemed to want whatever was best for them. She figured he would be as excited as she was when she found out.

"Wait you told Nate before me." Serena said acting agitated to hopefully turn the conversation onto a lighter note.

"I didn't want to bother you on your honeymoon, S. I would have had nightmares for weeks if I had _interrupted_ anything."

"Let's just go to lunch, now."

"We can't go to lunch today, sis. We're shopping for a new penthouse." Chuck said taking Blair's hand, trying to lead her out of the guest bedroom.

Serena looked down going for the pity approach and said a glum. "Oh, okay."

"Don't worry S we can go to lunch Monday, while our lovely husbands are at work." Blair said trying not to laugh at the pitiful expression Serena had on her face.

"Fine." Serena said walking toward the front door behind Chuck and Blair. They all walked outside, Blair and Serena hugging one last time before her and Dan headed toward their taxi and Blair and Chuck headed toward their limo.

* * *

They were in the elevator on the ride up to their eighth penthouse today. Blair had deemed the other seven unsuitable for her children to even be near, let alone live in. They stepped into the penthouse and Blair let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my God, Chuck!" Her excited tone planted a smirk on Chuck's face immediately.

"I take it that means you like it."

"No, I mean yes I do I love it, but that 'oh my God Chuck' was for something else."

"What was it for then?" He said turning around with that smirk still on his face, it fell away immediately when he saw the tears shinning in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's perfect" She said taking his hand, she placed it on her stomach. "I felt one of the babies move."

"What, isn't it a little ear-" He stopped short as he felt the sensation of one his children moving against his hand. He stared at his hand for what seemed like forever until Blair broke the silence.

"I think they like the penthouse too." She giggled until he pulled her into his arms, planting his mouth firmly on hers.

Samantha, the real estate agent entered then but neither seemed to notice. Too busy with their passionate embrace, their hands still laced together on her rounded stomach.

Chuck pulled back from their embrace slightly, still looking at his wife. "We'll take it." He said addressing Samantha. He turned his head slightly to look at her a few moments later. "You can leave now." He spoke as if she were a child being told to go to her room, but it did the trick and she left.

"Chuck that was rude." Blair scolded when the elevator doors closed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, but wh-" He reattached their lips before she could get another word out.

"Let's get you down to the limo, now." Chuck mumbled against her lips as he backed her into the elevator, their hands still on her stomach.

* * *

**I hope that was satisfactory, I made it a little longer than usual to make up for the lack of updating.**

**A/N: I put a mix of Brooklyn feelings, but if anyone is wondering Dan whom I like will be in the story more along with Serena. Vanessa WILL NOT be a title or secondary character, if she's in it at all it will be a one or two chapter cameo and then she'll get brutally murdered or something like that.**

**A/A/N: I hope I did an okay job with Mean Nate. If you didn't understand why he was upset it's because he just got his heart broken by V because she cheated on him and now what he assumed would always be his fallback plan (Blair) is now happily married AND pregnant AND now officially a Bass. Do you want him to be nice again in the near or far future?**

**A/A/A/N: Just so you guys know I name the titles of my chapters after songs I like for example the title of this chapter is feelin' the future by the republic tigers, I think you can guess why I named it that. I do not name them for the content as often as I do just for the title of the song. If anyone has questions pertaining to chapter titles feel free to ask.**

**A/A/A/A/N: Sorry about all the A/Ns.**

**CLB**


	6. I've Got Friends

*You're All I Have*

Chapter 6

*I've Got Friends*

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing or adding me to your favorites or getting alerts to my story. I can't put in words how much I appreciate that and I'm so glad everyone likes my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Chuck and Blair would be as hot this season as the two previous seasons.**

* * *

_Nine days later_

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to finally have hang out, S." Blair's said as they looked through the clothes at Bendel's.

"Well me being a newlywed and you being pregnant does make for a hectic schedule."

"Oh I almost forgot I ran into Whorgina a few weeks ago."

"Really? Do tell about the crazy misadventure that is a meeting with Georgina Sparks."

"Sparks-Baizen."

"What?"

"Georgina Sparks-Baizen is also with child."

"God, I didn't think Carter could stoop that low."

"Especially after he was with you _and _me."

"So, they're having a kid, too?"

"No, no, no, Serena he's you're ex-boyfriend, which means you picked your current husband over him and have no right to be jealous of anyone or _thing_ he _does_."

"I am not jealous, it's just this is very surprising."

"I know something that will make you feel better."

"I suddenly don't like the turn this conversation is taking."

"Get your mind out of the gutter and just give me your hand."

Serena placed her hand in Blair's and let it be lead to Blair's stomach. She immediately felt one of the babies move against her hand. Tears came to Serena's eyes as a smile broke out onto her face.

"Come on S, let's go eat."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're back, S." Blair said as they walked through the doors of the café where they were having lunch.

"I'm glad to be back, I've missed everyone so much." Serena looked down at Blair's stomach. "The only bad thing about going out of town is I miss all the gossip."

"Hey, my pregnancy is not gossip. No one outside of our close family and friends and Nate knows."

"I just can't believe you couldn't call and tell me that I'm going to be an aunt."

"I could call I just didn't. I know you S, the second I told you I was even having suspicions of being pregnant you would have hopped on the first plane you could get, even if it meant commercial, because for some reason you feel the need to take care of me."

"Probably because you took care of me so much when we were younger and besides you're my best friend of course I want to take care of you."

"I have a husband for that, S."

"Oh yes B, my workaholic step brother is going to take care of _my _pregnant best friend."

"Feeling a little possessive are we?"Blair said as they sat down at their table.

"I just want you to be taken care of."

"Well for your information Chuck has been absolutely wonderful, if not slightly overprotective."

"This is the same Chuck who told you to get rid of the babies when he first found out, right?" Serena said as she raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yes but I made him see the error of his ways."

"No you told him he either takes you and the babies or loses you forever and he picked keeping you. He just loves you enough to give you whatever you want even if he doesn't want anything to do with it."

"Gee S, thanks for telling me how much you think Chuck hates our children."

"Well he kinda does doesn't he?"

"No, he's just worried that the same thing that happened to his mom will happen to me."

"What do you think he'll do if that happens?"

"I don't know, but I guess that's why he's been so clingy lately."

"Chuck Bass, clingy?"

"I think he feels that, if he's there nothing bad can happen."

"Now that sounds more like Chuck."

"Speak of the devil." Blair said looking towards the door.

Serena turned in her seat looking at the door and saw Chuck looking in their direction with…Nate behind him, Blair was not going to like this. They started to walk towards the table, Chuck expertly avoiding Blair's glaring, Nate not so much.

Blair allowed Chuck to pull her up when he reached the table, placing a not so chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back stepping away from her to find his seat next to her. Nate took a step towards her and she immediately sat back down.

"Blair." Chuck said from beside her. She turned to Chuck before looking back to Nate.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" She said with a smile that even Nate could tell was fake.

"I…um…I want…um."

"What to learn how to speak?"

"No, I just…could I just talk to you for a second."

"Fine." She said standing up from the table, following Nate to a secluded part of the café.

"I wanted to apologize about what I said and I know you're not a very forgiving person but I was hoping you could have pity on me since I'm one of your oldest friends and was your first boyfriend and I never told Chuck that the only reason you started dating me in the first grade was to make him jealous." He spoke quickly and she could barely understand what he said.

"How did you know I wan-"

"You mean aside from the fact that you couldn't stop staring at him trying to see if he was looking at you, which he was by the way."

"He was?"

"I really am sorry about what I said, I was just upset about Vanessa and I took it out on you."

"It's okay Nate, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You know you should probably get used to calling me Uncle Nate."

"Okay wait a second you're only this lighthearted when you're in a relationship." She said smiling knowingly.

"Well I may have run into Jenny Humphrey the other day."

"Well I'd pick Humphrey over Abrams any day."

"Now I would too."

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Blair said, already walking back towards the table.

When neared the table they saw Chuck desperately trying and failed to fend off the affections of some bleach blonde bimbo. Attracting the women had never been a problem it was getting rid of them he had trouble with.

She sat herself back in her chair watching Chuck's efforts in amusement; she said nothing just sat in the chair with her hand placed delicately over her stomach. She had no problems with jealousy because she had made it very clear early on in their relationship that if he even thought about touching another girl he would lose his favorite appendage without a second thought.

After his valiant attempt to get rid of the girl he slung his arm over his wife's chair in defeat and silently pleaded for her to do what she did best.

"Darling." She said leaning into him. "I'm so sorry we took so long but I was letting Nate feel the babies kick."

"That's quite alright I was just talking to our waitress." He turned to the _blonde_. "Britney this is my wife Blair."

"You're married?" Britney squeaked with wide eyes as she looked over at Blair. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, oh are you pregnant too?" Okay so maybe not all of her jealousy was gone.

Britney scurried away.

"God B, you're such a bitch." Serena sarcastically remarked. Blair merely smirked in response.

A new waiter came out seconds later.

After their orders were placed Blair turned to Chuck and said "See I told you about the name Britney." before going into deep conversation with Serena for the rest of the lunch.

* * *

**A/N: As of now in the story Blair is 15 weeks or 3 months and 3 weeks along in the pregnancy. **

**A/A/N: I made this so short because I will be updating again this week.**

**A/A/A/N: Do you guys think I should make someone else pregnant? If so who?**

**I'm going to upload a new story very soon, so check it out.**

**Review about stuff you liked or disliked or if there is something I need to improve on or maybe you want to see me do something in the story.**


End file.
